


Trying Something New~ (Latex)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [19]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Kink Exploration, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Latex, M/M, Older Varian (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: Eugene and Varian visit this new club some friends told them about; they end up having more fun then they expected~Day 19: Latex
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Kudos: 4





	Trying Something New~ (Latex)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope no's growing bored with all the Modern AUs.
> 
> Happy Reading!

"Please tell me you're not actually serious," Was all Varian could say as he looked between the open site-page on his boyfriend's phone and his boyfriend's excited face in disbelieved-skepticism.

"You were the one saying that things have been getting a bit bland," Eugene said in his own defense, "And I remembered what some of the guys have been saying about this place recently, so I looked it up and it really doesn't seem so bad; practically has something for everybody."

"Okay, yes, I did say that," Varian cringed taking the phone to look at the site more closely, "But this wasn't what I meant; a sex club, really?"

And that's exactly what it was. Varian wrinkled his nose instinctively at a few of the pictures that featured some of what the place had to offer. He wasn't one to kink-shame, he'd be a hypocrite to, if people liked the place, good for them, he just preferred the privacy of his own home...and occasionally Eugene's office...that was besides the point. He just didn't see the appeal to clubs like this.

"Oh c'mon Shooting Star, it's not like we have much to lose or gain either way," Eugene reasoned, "It's a pretty legit place from what I've seen, strict too with their rules; and pretty lowkey location wise; worse that happens we run into someone we know and best we find some things we'll both want to try at home."

"That's kinda what I'm afraid of..." Varian muttered as he looked through the club's reviews and information, more he looked through it and its selection of offered fun, the more interesting it was starting to look, plus Eugene wasn't wrong, worse is they either run into someone they knew, who'd be understanding, or someone who gets a bit grabby, and at best they do find something they both like.

Plus, it wasn't like they had anything better to do at the moment...

"Ah, what the hell! Why not?" Varian finally shrugged. "Really?" Eugene said a little surprised he caved. "Hey, I told you before I only ever try anything at least once," Varian replied, "Why would this be any different?"

"Fair enough," Eugene smiled after thinking it over and pulled the younger into an excited kiss, making Varian chuckle a little at his excitement, unable to help the small shiver of anticipation of what they might find. "So...how are we supposed to dress for a place like this?" Varian asked cluelessly, making his boyfriend snort.

\--

"I can't believe we're doing this," Varian said anxiously bouncing his leg as he had been doing the entire ride since they left the apartment. "I can turn around now, if you really want to," Eugene offered and Varian knew he meant it and was touched by the sincerity, but shook his head. "No, just...just need to wrap my head around this, is all..." Varian reassured before looking down at himself, "Are you sure I'm not too under-dressed for this place?"

Eugene sighed but reassured regardless, "Varian, I promise, you look perfect; like always." He reached over with one hand to grasp on of Varian's and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

It was only thanks to Eugene he didn't bust out one of his fancier dresses or too normal summer cloths. A simple, black, long flounce sleeve, surplice-neckline crop-top and a pair of jeans, and a pair of black high-tops. A small dusting of blue eye-shadow and light pink blush and gloss to his lips.

Eugene went for something just as simple; a teal button up, dark jeans and black sneakers. The only thing he did differently was a new leather jacket and belt.

Nothing flashy, but nothing lazy or too simple. Just how they both preferred it.

"Here we are," Eugene's voice pulled Varian out of his thoughts as he pulled into the rather packed parking lot behind the across the building. Varian had to admit, the outside was quite inconspicuous; no big, flashing neon lights with scandalous designs on the sign. The lights were quite tame, a simple deep red to bring out the club's name. The windows were, understandably, heavily tinted for privacy and if it weren't for the low thrum of music that got louder as they got closer, Varian never would've guessed it was a club at all.

It actually looked like a perfectly normal club on the inside, spacious dancefloor where people were bumping, grinding and having a good time; DJ stand up on the main stage, a few tables close to the dance-floor and of course a bar. But as Varian squinted, he realized there were a couple of booths lining the walls on either side of the bar, and his face lit up as he realized each booth's table had a stripper pole install right through the table and a few actually had dancers on them as those sitting at the booths hooted and hollered. And two doorways led into the back behind the bar and it took Varian a moment to realize those were the doorways that led to the private rooms.

"Hello!" A perky voice suddenly greeted them, almost making Varian jump out of his skin and he really had to struggle not to gape in shock at the girl who approached them, "Welcome to The Panthers' Den! I'm Sarah!"

The girl was quite pretty with soft-looking peachy skin, short curly, sunny blonde hair and bright blue eyes. But that wasn't what had him stunned. It was what she was wearing, rather, what little she was wearing. She may as well be in her underwear, a sheer, mesh shirt and skirt over top being the only form of covering. Good lord, what did they step into...

"Sarah," Eugene took the lead, "I'm Eugene and this is Varian." Varian waved nervously, preying his smile didn't look as tight as it felt.

"Always wonderful to have new friends to play with," She smiled and Varian tried not to wince at her choice of words, "Would you guys like to just mingle or would like to get straight to the fun?"

"Well, we're not quite sure how this place works," Eugene explained. "Well, its simple, anything goes, as long as everyone's consenting adults and nobody gets hurt; no problems," Sarah responded with a patient smile, "For example, if you two are looking for...a third party to join the fun, you just have to scout out for someone who catches your eye and hope they're interested." Varian choked at the idea of a threesome. Eugene by himself was enough, in more ways then once, thanks.

"Uh no, I think we're good with just us," Varian finally found his voice. "Hmm, maybe just go straight for one of the rooms, you guys wouldn't be the first," Sarah suggested, "Follow me."

They followed her into the back and they found each room's door was a dark, solid red with a plaque that signaled the type of room it was. The door she led them to didn't have a plaque, Varian remembered from the site these rooms were the simplest, designed for whatever.

"This would be the best place to start," Sarah explained, "I'm sure you'll find something to your liking and if you guys are feeling confident for an upgrade to a different room, you just need to give a shout."

"How much to rent the room?" Eugene asked. "Forty an hour, and its another thirty to upgrade to a different room," Sarah replied. "We'll use this one," Eugene said after Varian nodded, feeling comfortable starting simple.

"Right this way," Sarah motioned for Eugene to follow, "Varian, please feel free to head in and take a look around."

Varian nodded and opened the door, taking a look around. It was more spacious then he was expecting for their simplest room. Sparsely decorated too. Two dressers, queen bed with crimson sheets and a rug, with a door to one side that was most likely the bathroom, and a chest was sitting in front of the foot of the bed and Varian could only guess what was waiting inside. A loveseat and chair set sat to one side of the room across from the bathroom.

Curiosity killed the cat though and Varian decided to look around. Putting the chest for last, he went to the dresser and pulled the top drawer open and wasn't too surprised to find an assortment of restraints, from soft-looking material ropes to cuffs. Not entirely new, but he liked the variety. He pulled open the next drawer and almost shut it back in shock at the neatly sorted arrangement of dildos that were inside, cheeks flaring pink, each of varying sizes that almost made him want to faint. The next drawer of similar butt plugs and anal beads were no better.

Varian shook his head. Turning to the other dresser, well, it was more like a wardrobe. Which had Varian wondering why private rooms in a sex club would need wardrobes. He got his answer when he opened the doors and his face burned hotter. Hanging from the hangers were a wide assortment of costumes, samples most likely, judging from they were all the same size, and surprisingly all small enough to fit him if he picked one; a maid's uniform, a two waitress uniforms, one looking more like a feminine pizza delivery outfit, two different bodices, one being all sequin and shimmering, and the other had an attached bunny tail and headband with matching ears hanging in a bag attached to the hanger, there was even a sexy nurse dress-uniform.

They've only ever used costumes once in steamy role-play before, so this was certainly a step in the right direction. Problem was, Varian liked these things planned ahead so he could set himself into it. But at least it was a step in the right direction.

Closing the doors, he knelt down to one of the drawers at the bottom and opened it and blinked in shock. Folded neatly inside were dozens of latex pieces. From two-piece tops and shorts, two full-length suits and even a body-cage bodice, complete with a collar. Varian picked up the body cage and felt the material under his fingers, the stretchy black fabric felt incredibly smooth under the sensitive pads of his fingers and he shivered.

It looked to be his size too. They did come here to try new things...couldn't hurt to at least see how it look on him...

\--

Eugene sighed in relief as he made it back to the room he'd finally been able to rent. Turns out the place did a little too well in terms of privacy, they were cash only. Thankfully they had ATMs for him to use.

When he entered the room, he was surprised when he didn't see Varian, "Shooting Star?"

"In here!" Varian called back, voice coming from the small private bathroom that apparently all the rooms had, "Was everything okay? You took a while!"

"Yeah, had to use an ATM, they only take cash," Eugene explained looking the room over, "Did you find something?"

"I think so," Varian replied, "Mind waiting on the bed? I'm almost done."

Eugene smiled at this, his excitement returning, sliding his jacket off and setting it on the chest, he doubted they'd be using anything in it, "No problem, bae, take all the time you need, I know how nervous this place makes you feel."

"I think I'm getting used to it," Varian replied before the door opened just as Eugene saw down and what he saw made his mouth fell open.

The latex shone beautiful against Varian's pale, freckled skin as he stepped out of the bathroom, the front was ripped and the bottom almost resembled booty-shorts. Five thin chains connected the front of the collar to the thick looking collar around that slender neck, leaving long, flawless arms and legs exposed. The visible outline of Varian's five-inch wood made Eugene's seven-inch swell and tent in his jeans as he realized Varian had taken his underwear off as well.

"How do I look?" Varian asked raising and bending his arms for a pose, cocking one hip with a smile. "..." Eugene had to take a moment to swallow around the lump in his throat, before managing to answer, "Absolutely...incredible..." Eugene felt his throat run dry when Varian turned, revealing the body cage was almost completely backless and the bottoms clung to his ass, making it look far more rounder then it was.

Varian turned back and giggled at his boyfriend's face and got mischievous. With the brunet still stunned, Varian was able to straddle Eugene's lap before the other realized what was happening, cheeks flaring a deeper pink, the younger immediately pulled his lover into a kiss, hands automatically unbuttoning his shirt to run across tanned, toned muscle. Eugene shivered as the material of the body cage rubbed up against him as Varian leaned in once his shirt was gone, moving to deepen the kiss as he ran his hands to explore both familiar skin and new smooth fabric. Varian moaned under the the alternating direct touch of skin on skin and the dragging feeling of Eugene's fingers through the latex, slowly grinding against his lap, making the brunet groan.

"How long?" Varian murmured. "An hour, didn't want you to be too uncomfortable being here longer then we needed to be," Eugene answered. Varian chuckled in response, "Guess we better make good use of that time then." He gently kissed his way down Eugene's neck, occasionally nipping. Eugene groaned again, hands sliding down to grip tightly onto Varian's ass through the latex, moaning at the smooth feeling under his hands.

"Damn....damn it...Shooting Star...." Eugene hissed tilting his head back as Varian dipped his head lower to Eugene's collarbone. Varian hummed as his hands slipped down and unzipped Eugene's jeans, gasping softly at every movement chafed the fabric that clenched around his pelvis. Eugene hissed again as his cock was pulled out of its confines and rubbed against the smooth latex as Varian began to rock his hips, purposely rubbing against it, "How can something that's basically rubber feel so good...?"

"Ah!...mmmhh!...A-Ace..." Varian moaned making Eugene growl before Varian was pulled down onto the bed and rolled so he was pinned under Eugene, who crushed their lips together for a passionate kiss of tongue and teeth, rutting against the tight latex stretched across his crotch, "Mmm!...Aah!"

"You so damn sexy in that body cage, Shooting Star," Eugene muttered, "Maybe I can get them to sell it, take it home with us, I'd love to see you in it everyday," Varian moaned at the idea, voice growing louder when Eugene lifted him up so he could thrust against his ass and grope him through the front of the body-cage, "You'd like that wouldn't you? Walking around the apartment in nothing but this, for me to bend over and fuck you whenever I please."

Varian whimpered at the images those words put into his head, squirming under him, gasping, "A-Ace...quick...wanna cum with... _aah~!_...y-you in mmmm~me~!" Something in Eugene snapped and he quickly flipped Varian over and unlatched the chains keeping the body-cage up, pulling the entire thing off with a small struggle, before finally having his prize.

Eugene pulled off for a brief moment and pulled one of the nightstand drawers open to an almost comical amount of bottles of lube. He grabbed a random one and Varian moaned as he dripped some onto his puckered hole, before adding a generous amount to his fingers. Eugene then traced one of the slick fingers around the rim of the ring of muscle.

 _"Mmm~! Geneeee~!"_ Varian cried as the finger slid in with ease, finding a steady tempo of movement, curling every few thrusts and grazing against that sweet bundle of nerves that had Varian howl in ecstasy, _"Please~! Gene~! Please~! Gene~!"_

"So needy..." Eugene groaned before pulling the finger out, not being able to wait much more either, he poured more lube onto his member and shuddered as he guided the head to Varian's quivering entrance. They moaned as Eugene easily slid inside.

The brunet's thrusts were wild and erratic from the get-go. Varian fisted the sheets tight in his hands and pressed his ass back to meet the thrusts, trying to force that seven-inch monster to bury itself deeper into himself, moaning in bliss as his prostate was hammered into again and again without so much a skipped beat, forming little starbursts across his vision.

 _"Ah~! Ah~! Aah~! Aah~!"_ Varian moaned feeling that throbbing, coiling sensation in his stomach get tighter and tighter. Eugene had the same feeling in his own gut as he continued to thrust, groaning in bliss as the hot, wet heat that continued to clench around him, "Damn it...can't last...much longer...Varian...!"

Eugene gave a guttural groan into his boyfriend's ear as he released deep into that tight hole, painting Varian's insides white, panting and sighing as he rode his orgasm out to its end. Varian moaned loudly at the hot sticky sensation inside him, releasing pearly white ropes of cum across his chest and stomach, and staining the sheets. Eugene smiled as he turned them onto their sides, wrapping an arm around Varian's waist and kissing the top of raven-black and blue-streaked hair.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad after all..." Varian sighed.

If they didn't sell that body-cage, he was defiantly looking for one in the shops.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, first time I've ever written something about latex cloths before; hope this wasn't too short and simple, but I wanted to keep this one simple and sweet since I haven't really delved much into the sex club scene before.
> 
> I promise I'll make it up to you guys with tomorrow's prompt~


End file.
